The Gift of Chaotic Love
by AnimeAddicts7
Summary: Izuku Midoriya receives a gift with no name attached as Valentine's Day grows near. What shenanigans will ensue as the boys try to figure out who sent it? What struggles will the sender endure trying to keep it secret? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Bal- *ahem* of The Gift of Chaotic Love! (Epilogue complete :) )
1. Part 1

There were only four days until Valentine's Day and spirits were high at U.A. Dorms were filled of talking and laughter. Long chats about boys went on into the night on the girls side, while most of the boys just played games. At least, that's how it was in class 1-A's dorm. Izuku Midoriya was not playing games. He was not talking or laughing. He was only contemplating something strange and a little concerning. He bent over the table, holding a piece of paper in his hands, an unopened box sitting hidden in the shadows under the table on his lap.

"Watcha lookin' at Midori-dude?" Kaminari spawned into Midoriya's area with a cheerful tone and slid into the chair across from him. Midoriya let out a small yelp and slammed the paper onto the table, upside-down.

"Nothing!" he squeaked quickly, then in a less puberty afflicted voice, asked, "weren't you playing a game with Kacchan?"

With the face of indifference hiding great pain, Kaminari responded calmly with, "He completely destroyed me,"

Kaminari cleared his throat after a moment of silence and leaned back in his chair.

"So, what's on the paper?" he asked, closing his eyes and smiling. Midoriya blanked for a moment.

"The what?"

"The paper you slammed onto the table when I came over,"

"Dude, it's literally under your hand," Midoriya looked down to see a square of white paper under his left hand. He then remembered.

"Oh! That! It's nothing!" he said quickly with a small nervous chuckle. Kaminari raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"_Suuure_," the yellow haired boy glanced to something behind Midoriya's head and nodded. The paper under his hand was suddenly snatched away by a strip of sticky white stuff. Midoriya whirled around so fast that he knocked over the chair, flopped onto the floor, and caused the box that was on his lap to go flying across the room and smack an entering Todoroki in the face. The box dropped to the floor at the icyhot boys feet, its contents spilling out. Midoriya wanted to die. Bakugo, Kirishima, and Mineta stopped playing their video game. Everyone in the room was looking at either Midoriya, or the box. Sero furthered Midoriya's suffering by reading the note.

"Dearest Midoriya, I love you. I've loved you for so long. I love your messy green hair to your giant red shoes. You are the most inspiring person I've ever met. You want to be a hero so bad. I love your spirit. I want to be with you forever," Sero said, in a high pitched girl voice.

"Damn, Midoriya!" Kirishima cheered, "Scored yourself an admirer!"

"Is that… a homemade little green heart?" Tokoyami asked, looking down at the box. Todoroki nodded slowly.

"Looks like it,"

"Holy crap!" Kaminari laughed hysterically. "Who sent it?"

Midoriya stared at the ceiling and answered monotone. "There was no name. It was just on my desk,"

"... The stitching is awful," Tokoyami commented. Midoriya almost hissed at the bird guy.

"We have to find out who sent it, Midoriya," Kirishima said.

"Please don't," Midoriya mumbled, slowly shifting under the table.

"Too late. It's happening~" Kaminari trilled. He grinned slyly at Midoriya. Midoriya whimpered. He looked to Aoyama for help, who shook his head.

"We must," glitter man said. Midoriya wanted to melt. Whoever sent the note and gift were about to be found.


	2. Part 2

"Mina! You did what?!" Ochaco raged at her pink friend.

"Hey now, you weren't gonna any time soon soooo… I stepped in!" Mina shrugged. Ochaco slapped Mina's arm.

"Ow! What the heck?" she cried out, rubbing the now red skin that Ochaco had slapped. Ochaco glared at her ferociously. Mina groaned and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Ochaco, I just… I want you to be happy on Valentine's Day,"

"I. Am. Perfectly. Happy," Ochaco said through gritted teeth. Mina grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"No. You. Aren't," she said, mimicking Ochaco's annunciations. "I didn't sign it with your name anyway so chillax."

"Miiinaaa!!" Ochaco groaned.

"What?!" Mina yelled exhasperatedly, throwing her arms into the air.

"They're just going to try and find out!"

"Pshh! No they won't!" Mina waved her hand. Ochaco's eye twitched, her fingers curled.

"I gotta go," Ochaco stalked off toward the dorm building. A cold wind blew her hair around her face. Maybe it wasn't the wind. Maybe it was the malicious intent boiling inside her. She was freaking out. She was angry. Mina stared after Ochaco, wishing she could go back in time and slap herself. Ochaco slammed open the front door.

"H-Hey, Uraraka!" Midoriya greeted. Ochaco took a second to look for her friend. He was under the table. Ochaco shook her head, rolled her eyes, and headed to the elevator.

"Kirishima!" she yelled, "punching bag!"

"O-OK!" red hair called back. Sometimes Ochaco would go to Kirishima's room and use the punching bag he kept in there. He was cool with it and it was a good way for Ochaco to blow off steam until she got her own bag. She kicked Kirishima's door open and threw herself at the large red punching bag in the corner. She hit it over and over again until…

"Oh crud!" Ochaco removed her fist from the hole she punched into the bag. "Gonna have to pay for this…" She sunk to the floor. Her face was red and sweaty. She was breathing heavily. She covered her face with her hands and moaned. Her knuckles smelled like blood. A knock sounded on the door.

"Uraraka?" Kirishima's voice came from the other side.

"You don't have to knock. It's your room," Ochaco replied, she cringed at the small crack in her voice. Kirishima opened the door. He looked at her, then the bag.

"You, uh, punch pretty hard," he mused.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Kirishima laughed.

"I do it all the time,"

Ochaco peeled her hands away from her face and smiled.

"So, what's up? Why'd you need the bag fam?" Kirishima asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing important," she said with a laugh, playing it off with perfection, "Have you made any progress on him yet?" Kirishima made a popping noise with his lips and looked down.

"Nerp," he said.

"That sucks,"

"Yeah… But wait until you hear what Midoriya got today!"

A cold tingle ran down Ochaco's spine.

"O-Oh? What did he get?" she asked with a small giddy laugh.

"It's incredible, you're gonna love this!" Kirishima clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "OK, so-"

The rest was drowned out my Ochaco's quickening heartbeat


	3. Part 3

"Right, we have time before Iida comes back and busts us for 'invading privacy' or something, so let's do this boys!" Kaminari shouted, fist pumping. The boys were gathered on the couches. Midoriya was forced into the chair. There was no joy left in his soul.

"Here's what we know: it can't be Tsu or Hagakure, and it probably isn't Yaoyorozu," Kaminari said. There were nods from Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Todoroki. Midoriya banged his head on the back of the chair. Maybe he could knock himself out and get out of the conversation.

"This leaves Mina, Uraraka and Jiro…"

"What about other classes?" Ojiro pointed out.

"And weren't you gonna ask Jiro the the Valentine's dance?" Sero added. Kaminari's cheeks pinked. It was weirdly cute. He looked like a Pikachu.

"Irrelevant," he said. Sero didn't look convinced. Midoriya wished the ceiling would cave in.

"A couple guys should take a girl and try to figure out if they sent it," Kaminari continued, "Kirishima seems tight with Uraraka so he can take her with Midoriya and Sero. Shoji, Aoyama, you have Mina. I'll go with Koda and Sato for Jiro,"

"What about me?" Mineta asked, clearly offended. Kaminari looked at him and said, stone-cold serious, "We all know why you aren't participating." Everyone else nodded solemnly in agreement.

"And us?" Todoroki broke in, gesturing to Tokoyami and Ojiro. Kaminari winked.

"You guys get to have some fun,"

"I think I understand what you mean but I don't like the way you said it," Ojiro said with a small nervous laugh.

"Can I protest?" Midoriya quietly asked.

"Nope!" Kaminari replied cheerfully.

"Does Bakugo play a role?" Shoji inquired from the corner.

"He already rejected it and went to bed," Kaminari answered with ease. A couple boys furrowed their eyebrows, a bit confused.

"It's eight thirty though," Sato said.

"If that guy is going to bed at eight thirty, there's something wrong with him," Sero laughed.

"Oui,"

"There was something wrong before he went to bed," Kaminari giggled. It was at that moment that Iida opened the front door, reminding Midoriya of that one movie with the fat green man.

"What are you all doing?" he asked. Kaminari must have seen this as a threat of some kind, for he yelled, "It's the PoPo, scatter!" and ran down the hallway. After a moment of silence, there was a loud thud.

"Aaaaalrighty then," Iida spun around and left the building. No one quite processed what the hell had just happened. Kaminari zombie crawled back into the room.

"I may have just destroyed my ankle, so I'm gonna go figure that out, but I'll text you guys later. We'll start our investigation tomorrow," he said in a pained voice. A couple boys went over to help him stand and take him off to Recovery Girl. As they passed, Kaminari saluted Midoriya. Midoriya, an intellectual, curled up into a ball on the chair until everyone left. He slept on the chair that night.


	4. BONUS

**HEY GAMERZ!! I took smol break from story to write TodoMomo. I'm not sorry. It also incorporates a headcannon I have and sort of reflects my first time ice skating. Have a nice day. Real chapter soon. This takes place 3 dats prior to the story. Yeet skeet**.

Todoroki tapped his finger on the table, attempting to make sense of the notes he had taken during Present Mic's class that day. With each line of nonsense, the tapping grew faster, until a sudden voice behind him caused him to slam his hand flat onto the table. The wood surrounding his hand became encrusted with frost.

"He-ey, Todoroki~!" the voice had chirped. Todoroki sighed frustratedly and turned his head to see, or not see, Hagakure behind him.

"Hello," he greeted, voice devoid of any emotion at all.

"You seem stressed," Toru giggled, "how about you come ice skating with us!"

"Ice skating?" Todoroki asked.

"Of course!" Toru flashed an invisible grin, "I'll be there, Mina will be there…" She paused a moment and stepped a bit closer to Todoroki before saying softly, "Yaomomo will be there…" Todoroki groaned and put his head in his hands. He needed to study, he really did, but if he had to decipher the English notes for ten more minutes, he'd probably flip the table. Or set it on fire. Whichever was more convenient in the moment. Ice skating might help him relax a bit. Besides, he'd never been ice skating before.

"Alright, I'll go," Todoroki conceded. Hagakure let out a cheer.

"I'll go tell Yaomomo! And uh, Mina," Todoroki heard her dash away. He waited a minute before lifting his head. He slammed shut the binder on the table and shoved it back in his bag.

"So, how much farther is it?" Todoroki asked as he, Hagakure, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu turned the corner into an alleyway.

"It's just up ahead," Yaoyorozu replied. Sure enough, a neon blue sign ahead of them marked the destination. It was cold inside the building. Which it's probably supposed to be. Todoroki followed the girls up to a desk where Hagakure slapped down a handful of money, then asked for everyone's shoe size. This confused Todoroki a bit, so he asked about it.

"What's it for-?" Ashido looked at him, bemused. She thought he was joking. When she realized he wasn't, she gasped.

"You've never been ice skating!" she accused. The other two girls appeared just as shocked.

"No, I haven't. What's wrong with that?" Todoroki inquired, eyes narrowed slightly.

"He doesn't get it," Hagakure said in amazement. Yaoyorozu laughed.

"Todoroki, we've seen you skate on your own ice, how did you learn how to do that if you've never been ice skating?"

"I… taught myself," he replied. He was still a bit bewildered by the girls' shock that he hasn't been ice skating before.

"You should be good at this then!" Ashido said with a wide smile. "Now what's your shoe size, bro."

Todoroki managed to figure out how to lace the skates by himself, he forced himself to. It would look strange to see an older boy getting his ice skates tied by someone else. The skates were sort of like his boots, but they had a weapon underneath them.

"If this works out, blades might be an interesting upgrade for my costume," he muttered to himself. That was probably too dangerous though. They were also pretty hard to walk in on regular ground. Walking through the doors to the rink, Todoroki scuffed the top of one of the skates on the ground and tripped into Yaoyorozu. She stopped and looked back at him, holding back a laugh, and allowing him to steady himself. Todoroki examined the floor to hide his reddening face.

"S… Sorry…" he said quietly.

"It's fine," she assured him, a little laugh escaping her, "you're just not used to it." Yaoyorozu helped him up to the fake glass by the entrance. Ashido swooshed past them on the ice, having probably already done a lap around, hissing gleefully, "I shi-ip i-it!" Todoroki chose to ignore that. Yaoyorozu stepped onto the ice and skated away, looking over her shoulder a couple times to see if Todoroki was following. Todoroki did follow, but with apprehension. He was much more accustomed to just using shoes without blades to skate on his own ice, so the blade complicated things. He felt weirdly off balance. After almost slipping twice, he grabbed the wall.

"You struggling over here?" Hagakure chimed, gliding past him with ease.

"You're not very good at this," Ashido observed, skidding to a stop on the ice in front of him.

"I'm aware of that," Todoroki deadpanned. He wished that he'd just stayed at the dorm. Yaoyorozu joined them at the wall. She tried to hide her laughter.

"Take my arm," she instructed, holding out an arm for Todoroki. Todoroki stared at it like it was some foreign object.

"Why?" he asked. Yaoyorozu smiled brightly.

"I'm going to help you skate,"

Todoroki thought about it, came to a conclusion, and grabbed onto her arm. She struggles to teach him how to use the actual skates on the ice for twenty minutes. Todoroki was just managing to stay upright and drift a little when someone flew past him, accidentally knocking him over.

"Ah, dammit," he muttered, trying to stand again. Standing was more successful than skating. Yaoyorozu slid over.

"Don't worry about it," she said, giving him another beaming smile, "falling is part of what makes it fun!"

The corners of Todoroki's mouth twitched upward slightly as he took Yaoyorozu's hand once more. That day, Todoroki left the ice skating rink, more experienced with the blade shoes and hand in hand with someone who tried to help him, even though he was pretty much a failure at ice skating. Somehow…


	5. Part 4

Midoriya awoke at about one in the morning when he heard the blender at work. He slowly shifted to where he could see the kitchen area. He had to squint to just barely see the outline of Jiro making something in the blender. In the dark.

"... Jiro?" he murmured. Jiro whipped around. She hissed, grabbed the blender, and ran off.

"... Wow….." Midoriya turned over and went back to sleep.

When he awoke again, it was to the sound of happy chatter and Mina yelling, "Yo, where'd the blender go?" Jiro, sitting across from Midoriya, shook her head slightly when he caught her eye. Jiro went back to staring off into the distance. Or at Kaminari. And she wasn't really staring, she was glaring. Midoriya flopped off of the chair and crawled to the kitchen to obtain lööps. Cereal. To get cereal. He poured the rest of the box of surgery cereal into a bowl and was about to toss the empty box over his shoulder into the trash can, when his phone buzzed. He put the box down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from a group chat. It was Kaminari's contact that texted.

**D. Kaminari**

_Hey bois!!! 2days plan is 2 get the girls to write the word 'love' on paper to compare the handwriting._

**H. Sero**

_How do we do that??_

**D. Kaminari**

_Idk figure it out._

Midoriya decided against better judgment and texted back.

_Couldn't you have just told us this?_

**D. Kaminari**

_It's more fun and secret-y if I txt it._

**M. Shoji**

_How so?_

**D. Kaminari**

_Quiet. It just is. That was your mission today. Chargebolt, OUT!_

Midoriya rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his back pocket. He dropped the cereal box into the trash and started to his room to get ready for school.

Midoriya walked to the school building alone. For some reason, Uraraka ran off ahead of him. He wanted to avoid the other boys and the girls were in a cluster, Iida was probably already in the building. Midoriya sat down quietly in his seat only to be pulled out of it by Kirishima. Midoriya was led to Uraraka's desk. He assumed it was time to execute the plan. He saw that most of the other boys were gathered around a girl. Midoriga only watched as Kirishima asked Uraraka if she'd write the word on the paper. Sero and Kirishima were paying so much attention to Uraraka herself that they didn't notice what Midoriya did. Uraraka had glanced quickly in Ashido's direction before agreeing to write on the paper. Her handwriting didn't match. None of theirs did. Midoriya was kind of relieved. Maybe Kaminari would give it up now. Or maybe not. Midoriya slipped his phone out of his pocket at lunch time. He had one text.

**D. Kaminari**

_So 2days mission was a fail. I'll let u guys know about tomorrow's later._

None of the boys said anything about that.

After school, Midoriya sat the the kitchen table, the green heart in front of him. The fabric was soft to touch but Tokoyami was right. Now that Midoriya was up close to it, the stitching was garbage. A door slamming shut brought his head up in time to see the last strands of Uraraka's hair exiting his view field. Since when did she leave the dorm after school? He turned to the couple of girls on the couches.

"Where is Uraraka going?" he asked. Ashido looked over for a moment, then switched her gaze back to the other girls before answering.

"She's been taking, uh, an extra class these past few days,"

"Oh, like what?" Midoriya furthered, hoping for a better answer.

"Nothing big," Ashido sighed. Hagakure started to say something but stopped when Ashido shot her a look. Girls are weird.

"Anyway, wanna watch stupid stuff on the TV with us?" Jiro asked, patting the seat on the couch next to her. Midoriya shrugged and stared at the TV while a girl threw an empty can into a crowd of people yelling a nonsense word and a man dressed in a bodysuit and pool goggles screamed loudly because it was Wednesday. Meanwhile, Valentine's Day was closing in. That day might have seemed to go by fast, but the next sure wouldn't.

**Lol this is a bad chapter but oh well.**


	6. Part 5

**This is gonna drag on a bit past Valentine's day lol. Sorry for lateness yall I was busy binging Nanbaka two times hahahaa heckin wacky show. This chapter is the shortest so far.**

"Hey, Kirishima?" Midoriya said as he jogged to catch up to his red haired classmate on their way to the school building.

"Yeah?" Kirishima answered. He slowed down a bit so he could walk beside Midoriya.

"You know how the Valentine's Day Dance is tomorrow?" Midoriya continued. Kirishima nodded.

"No one in the class has asked or been asked yet," he noted.

"Yeah," Midoriya agreed. He looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"I was thinking…"

"About what dude?"

"About asking Ur- someone…"

"Yo, seriously?"

"Well, yeah… but they've been avoiding me recently,"

"Oh?"

"Do you think… I did something wrong?" Kirishima stopped suddenly. He grabbed Midoriya's arm to get him to stop too. Kirishima waited until a couple girls passed them to speak.

"I can't say for sure until I know who is avoiding you," Midoriya bit his lip, tightening his arms around his chest.

"It's Umhmhmm," he mumbled.

"Speak up bro,"

"It's Urmhmhm," he mumbled louder.

"Dude, I can't understand you,"

"Uraraka has been avoiding me!" Midoriya shouted. People around them turned to stare. Midoriya's face grew red. Kirishima stood silently for a second, staring with the other students. Then he laughed.

"You didn't do anything wrong! Uraraka is just like that sometimes," he assured, patting Midoriya on the shoulder, "don't worry about it. If you want to ask her I'm sure she's going to say yes."

"Thanks, Kirishima," Midoriya smiled. The two of them resumed walking side by side, not talking again until they reached the front of the building.

"Who are you going to ask, Kirishima?" Midoriya asked. Kirishima shrugged.

"Mina and I were gonna go as friends," he replied. Midoriya pressed his lips together in thought for a second before saying, "She's not who you want to go with though, right?" Kirishima blinked then sighed.

"Nah, but I can't ask who I want to invite,"

"Why not?"

"It'd be weird is all,"

"Alright… class is starting soon,"

"Yeah, let's go,"

The two boys raced up the stairs to their classroom, the only thing slowing them down was Iida who yelled for them to slow down. They made it just in time for the bell. Only madness would ensue from that point on. Probably anyway.


	7. Part 6

**Why is this my most popular story? Is it out of pity or do people genuinly like it? Imma go with pity cuz I hate what I write lol. Anyway here's a chapter I guess. Y'all enjoy.**

Mr. Aizawa started the morning announcements as usual, adding that they would have a substitute for English class. The he moved on to the big subject the whole class was avoiding.

"So, as you all know, the Valentine's dance is growing nearer," he said. It was almost like everyone in the class stiffened. It felt like what happened when you didn't do your homework and the teacher was about to ask for it.

"I know none of you have a partner to go with, so I suggest you get a move on. Trust me, it's more awkward to go alone than going with a classmate," Mr. Aizawa sighed, probably reminiscing on an old, painful Valentine's day memory. He sighed heavily and shook his head, then turned attention back to his class.

"Yeah, pick your partners and behave for the sub today. That's all," Mr. Aizawa turned away and started to the door. It opened before he was near it. A female substitute stumbled in, her black hair in a messy bun, her shirt collar was wonky. She nearly crashed into Aizawa but managed to stop herself.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just- you finished talking- you were done talking right? Ah, s-sorry!" she stammered. Mr. Aizawa sighed once more and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck," he said to her, before pushing past and shutting the door behind him. After she sorted herself out, the sub introduced herself and began class. Midoriya only half payed attention. He took distracted notes and basically didn't hear anything. He was too busy staring at Uraraka. Despite what Kirishima said, Midoriya still felt like there was something he did wrong. He couldn't quite figure out what it was though. Midoriya stiffened as Uraraka slowly looked up to meet his gaze. The two stared intensely at each other. Each passing minute feeling like an hour. Uraraka's eyes burning into Midoriya's skull like fire. In the end though, she was the first to break eye contact. Midoriya felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. That was too intense for his comfort. Midoriya stopped staring at her, terrified of having another stare down. He re-focused on the class, writing notes like a good boy, and listening intently. Soon enough, it was lunch time, and according to Kaminari, it was time for phase two.

"OK, let me be Frank with you, Kaminari,"

"Yeah?"

"Your plan is bullshit," Kaminari gaped, clearly offended by Sero's comment.

"It's not that bad!" the blond boy pouted.

"It is," this was said by Todoroki, who had intruded into the conversation from three seats away.

"Oh shut up!" Kaminari yelled at him, "you aren't even participating!"

Todoroki shrugged and turned to continue talking to Uraraka. Midoriya gazed at his two friends chatting. Maybe she would tell Todoroki why she was avoiding him. Midoriya made note to ask him later. Kaminari tapped Midoriya on the shoulder, making him jump a little.

"You think my plan is good, don't you Midoriya?" Kaminari asked, flashing Midoriya large puppy dog eyes and a pitiful pout.

"Yeah, sure," Midoriya said in order to appease his friend. Kaminari's demeanor changed in a split second, his face breaking into a wide grin.

"See? Midoriya is with me on this!"

Midoriya thought for a moment, realized he had no idea what he just agreed with, and tried to take it back.

"Well, I-"

"This plan is great!" Kaminari shouted over him.

"Kaminari, no," Kirishima protested.

"The plan is ridiculous," Shoji added.

"But-"

"If you come up with a new one, feel free to clue us in dude," Kirishima picked up his empty much tray and walked away from the table. Midoriya never really found out what Kaminari's plan was.

Hero Basics Training was right after lunch. As usual, class 1-A changed into their her costumes and followed their teacher outside. It took a few minutes for them to realize they were not going to one of the gyms to practice ultimate moves.

"Mister Aizawa?" Ashido called, waving a hand in the air, "Where are we going?"

"Training grounds," Mr. Aizawa replied simply. This raised more questions.

"You mean we aren't doing ultimates today?"

"Why?"

"What training ground?"

Mr. Aizawa didn't answer any questions. That is, until he stopped the class in front of a forested training area. He waited until he knew everyone was paying close attention before he spoke.

"Today, you will be in pairs for training," he said with little enthusiasm, as per usual, "and your target" -he paused for dramatic effect- "is me."


	8. Part 7

**Idk if this is short or long I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger again lmao woopdydoo have a nice day.**The class was too stunned to speak. Ochaco's eyes widened. Mr. Aizawa, satisfied with the reaction he had gotten, spoke again.

"I'm going to be hiding somewhere on the training ground. I can move and dodge but I can't fight back," Sighs of relief were heard throughout the crowd. "You, and your partner, will have to try to find me and tag me,"

"So, it's like hide-and-seek!" Yaomomo called out. Aizawa nodded.

"Basically, yes. It's like hide-and-seek,"

"This sounds more like pre-school than training," Bakugo scoffed. Mr. Aizawa raised an eyebrow and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs. Ochaco raised her hand, then spoke when she was nodded to.

"What are those for?" she asked. Mr. Aizawa chuckled. That was never a good sign.

"Well, I don't want one person to get cocky and run after me without their teammate," it took a second.

"You're handcuffing us together?!" Iida yelled. If someone in class hadn't figured it out yet, they had now.

"What the hell kind of sick joke is this?" Bakugo groaned.

"This'll be fun!" Toru cheered.

"I don't think you understand the word 'fun', Toru," Jiro sighed. Mineta was shaking slightly in front of Ochaco. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you OK?" she asked. Mineta turned to look at her, a horrifying expression of joy on his face.

"I could get paired with a girl," he whispered. He made a couple weird Mineta noises before turning back to Mr. Aizawa, who had started to speak again.

"Alright, I'm going to call out the teams now," he said, pulling a piece of paper out of a different pocket. As Mr. Aizawa read off the teams, Uraraka's stomach sank and her heartbeat sped up. Then he said it.

"-and finally, Uraraka and Midoriya make the last team," Uraraka didn't move to find her friend and now teammate. Midoriya found her though. Mr. Aizawa came around and handcuffed the pairs together. Uraraka felt nothing except the cold metal on her wrist keeping her from running away. His hand brushed hers. She suddenly felt very warm. Mr. Aizawa said one last thing before he darted into the training ground for a sixty second head start,

"You guys aren't allowed to fight each other, but you can make traps to slow other teams down," then he was gone. A large electronic timer began to count down the seconds from the ground beside the anxious class. Mineta was whimpering softly, trying to shy away from Bakugo's menacing aura, forgetting they were handcuffed.

"Stop moving," Bakugo growled. Mineta squeaked and stayed still. Next to Uraraka and Midoriya, it looked like Kaminari was trying, unsuccessfully, to flirt with his partner. Kyoka gracefully dodged his every attempt. Toru was babbling away excitedly to her partner.

"Ooh I can't wait to use my special move! I've been working on it so that it flashes even brighter, no one will be able to see because it'll be so bright! That's how we could get mister Aizawa!"

"God help me," Tokoyami muttered. Aoyama was demonstrating different poses for Mina, who was yanked in different directions whenever he moved his right hand drastically. Everyone else seemed to be making a battle plan. Uraraka and Midoriya were the only ones that were completely silent. Midoriya opened up his mouth to say something to Ochaco when Kirishima shouted,

"Ten seconds guys!"

9.

"Get ready!" Mina yelled enthusiastically.

8.

"Oh boy!"

7.

"I'm so ready for this,"

6.

"Don't kill us all, Bakugo, it is a forest,"

5.

"Shut up, Birdboy,"

4.

"Almost!"

3.

2.

"Hey, Uraraka?" Ochaco turned her head to look at her partner.

1.

"Let's do this,"

0.

"Yeah," Ochaco smiled. Then the gate opened wide and the students rushed in.


	9. Part 8

Of course, all of the students lacked coordination. Over half of them fell on top of each other while a few managed to stay up right, only stumbling for a moment before managing to steady themselves on their partner. It was a bit of a mess at the entrance. Everyone climbing over top of each other, trying to use quirks without telling their teammate. It was a perfect chance for Midoriya and Uraraka to cooperate. Exchanging a few whispers, they ducked and ran, Uraraka lightening their feet so that their movements were unheard. They were the first into the forest. When they were safely away from the commotion, Uraraka slowed to a stop, though Midoriya kept running. He tripped, dragging Uraraka with him to the ground. The two of them lay on the dirt for a while, panting. Uraraka spit out the dirt that got into her mouth.

"Come on," she said, "we need to get up before anyone else finds us."

Midoriya didn't have to say anything. They both got on their knees, Midoriya stood up first, back bent as to not stretch Uraraka's arm too far, then took her hand and helped her stand. A subtle blush formed on Uraraka's cheeks as Midoriya's hand lingered intertwined with hers. She clenched her teeth and pulled her hand away roughly, in the tsundere "B-Baka!" way. Midoriya looked down. He definitely felt like she didn't like him now. He hadn't meant to hold her hand that long… It was just really soft and warm. Uraraka didn't hesitate any further and tugged her arm, pulling Midoriya forward. They walked quietly a few minutes. The blood pumped in Midoriya's ears. Every sound was an enemy. Uraraka suddenly stopped, Midoriya bumping into her.

"Did you hear something?" Midoriya asked. Uraraka put a finger to her lips and shushed him. A subtle crunch could be heard. It increased in volume and Midoriya deduced it was just beyond a few trees. He held his breath and Uraraka followed suit. The crunching stopped just as it was at its loudest. Someone spoke.

"Where do you think anyone is?"

"I don't know,"

"Where do you think-"

"Kirishima, I don't know. Please, stop asking me,"

It was Todoroki and Kirishima.

"We should get out of here," Uraraka breathed. Midoriya nodded slightly, thinking that even the slightest movement would cause the other team to notice. They began to back up slowly, making little noise as they stepped. They had made it several steps back until Midoriya heard a voice that turned his blood cold.

"And where do you think you're going, Deku?"

"Shit!" Midoriya pivoted on his inside foot, Uraraka barely keeping up with him, but it wasn't fast enough. A sudden heat mixed with varying degrees of pain caused them to go flying through the trees, landing in the dirt at the feet of Kirishima and Todoroki.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Kirishima greeted cheerfully just before Bakugo burst through, dragging Mineta behind him, who was screaming, "_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh shit_!!!" at the top of his lungs.


	10. Part 9

With an ear-shattering roar, Bakugo smashed into Midoriya, tackling him -and Ochaco- to the ground. Midoriya shouted protests as Bakugo tossed him around the dirt, Ochaco's arm bent in ways it shouldn't. Something peeled Bakugo away from them just as Ochaco's arm felt ready to snap from being shoved forcefully underneath her.

"Bakugo! Dude, calm down!" Kirishima's voice rang.

"What the hell are you doing shitty-hair?!" Bakugo growled.

" … said no… fighting each other!" Kirishima yelled between gulping breaths while he tried to restrain Bakugo. Todoroki offered his assistance by freezing Bakugo's legs to the ground.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Kirishima sighed to his partner, releasing Bakugo's shoulders. Todoroki smiled wryly. The two of them stepped over to Ochaco and Midoriya, extending hands down to each.

"Thanks," Midoriya said when he was back on his feet. Kirishima flashed him a bright, toothy grin before turning back to Bakugo. He tried to cross his arms, forgetting one of his wrists was attached to another person. He settled with a hand on his hip. Bakugo was quickly losing balance and his cool. Well, his remaining cool. He was struggling against his bonds, Mineta roosted on his other arm to keep him from using his quirk. Bakugo was tilting to his side, not able to steady himself with his arms, them being occupied by Mineta and Mineta. Bakugo was continuously cursing incoherently.

"If we let him go he's going to attack us, isn't he?" Kirishima said. Bakugo immediately lifted his head from scowling at Mineta to scowling at Kirishima.

"What makes you think that?" Bakugo growled.

"Our general knowledge of how you act when in the fifty-mile vicinity of Midoriya or someone that you don't like," Todoroki answered calmly. Bakugo didn't say anything for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally grumbling, "Whatever half-n-half bastard."

"I have a name-"

"Release me!" Bakugo snapped. Todoroki looked back to Midoriya.

"What do you think we should do?"

Midoriya seemed to be lost in thought for a while. Ochaco could see the wheels spinning in his brain through his emerald green eyes. His… sparkling emerald green eyes. Ochaco quickly turned her head away from him, which, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed. She caught a confused look from both Todoroki and Kirishima. Bakugo muttered something while glaring in her direction.

"What was that?" she asked, a bit more forcefully than she had intended.

"None of your damn business pink-cheeks," Bakugo retorted.

"That's kind of rude, Ochaco frowned. Bakugo rolled his eyes. Midoriya came to his conclusion then.

"I think we should leave him," he said pointedly. Kirishima raised his eyebrows. Todoroki gave him an approving nod.

"Really dude?" Kirishima gaped. Midoriya nodded before adding, "Todoroki, can you encase them more?"

Todoroki seemed a bit surprised at this part.

"I mean, I could but-"

"Do that," Midoriya cut him off. Ochaco flicked her eyes back onto the green haired boy as he told her that they should get going. He said later to the other two and started off. Ochaco watched Todoroki accommodate Midoriya's request. Bakugo would probably say screw it and use his quirk, even if it damaged Mineta's minuscule frame. As soon as they were far enough away from the other two teams, Midoriya turned to Ochaco with a smile. Ochaco didn't return it.

"I didn't think that you would be one to do that," she said. Midoriya's smile lessened and he glanced away, suddenly interested in the plant life beside them.

"Well… he said something mean about you," he mumbled.

"What? What did he say?" Ochaco questioned. How did he even hear Bakugo if Ochaco couldn't? They were right next to each other.

"Oh! It's nothing," Midoriya rubbed his neck nervously with the hand not attached to Ochaco.

"Come on, tell me!" she pressed, then added, "please?"

Midoriya sighed.

"He called you a tsundere,"

And Ochaco burst out laughing.


	11. Part 10

**This chapter bug succ but I had to move the story along sorry.**~~ **this thing is timeskip**

Midoriya chuckled nervously along with the girl he was handcuffed to, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Uraraka's laughter wasn't exactly happy, though; it was sort of harsh.

While she laughed, something caught the corner of Midoriya's eye. A bright flash burst from the trees along with the sound of an echo-y screech and what sounded like someone falling. Someone cursed from that general direction as well. Midoriya recognized the voice.

"I told you to warn me before you used that move!" Tokoyami's deep tones drifted out of some kind of clearing where Midoriya had seen the light that was probably Hagakure's special move. Uraraka's stopped laughing. She crept closer to Midoriya's side, so close that he could feel her body heat. He swallowed back the impulse to step away.

"Deku," Uraraka began, "analysis."

It only took Midoriya five seconds to come up with a plan.

"It sounds like they're fighting someone, definitely Mr. Aizawa, if you can float us both above the scene we could get a better look. If it was just and accidental thing, like if Hagakure only thought she saw someone, then we can leave. If it is Mr. Aizawa, you could drop us into him for a surprise attack," Midoriya said, Uraraka nodding with his words. It wasn't a solid plan, but it was something. Mr. Aizawa was smart. He might have sensed them dropping in if he was on his own, but if Tokoyami and Hagakure are trying to bag him as well, both them and Aizawa would be distracted. Of course, Tokoyami had Dark Shadow to use to fight for him, so he may see them, but Midoriya thought it unlikely. Before Midoriya had time to talk out edits for his strategy with his teammate, she had already sent them silently into the air. After a moment of panic, Midoriya adjusted himself in the air and cast his eyes down to the clearing far below. Tokoyami and Hagakure were currently fiercely engaged in battle with their homeroom teacher. Wordlessly, Uraraka swam into position around where Mr. Aizawa's head was positioned. She was about to drop down when the black dot on the ground suddenly darted to the left in order to avoid an attack from Dark Shadow.

Hagakure's flash must have had a pretty big effect of him Midoriya reasoned. Uraraka groaned.

"He keeps moving!" she shouted in frustration. Midoriya watched the battle for a few moments longer. He didn't want to have to stay in the air too long; he knew the side-effect of Uraraka's quirk and being that high up was making him a bit light-headed.

"Move over to the left," he instructed. Uraraka did as she was told. It wasn't quite right.

"Um… A little bit more forward,"

Uraraka glanced at him quizzically before doing so.

"No, no, that's too much. A little back,"

Uraraka sighed heavily, breath hitching when she held in a gag.

"Perfect!" Midoriya yelled quickly so that his partner would stop.

"Now drop,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Uraraka tapped her fingertips together, uttering a single word, "Release."

Midoriya's stomach dropped as they fell, but he was confident in his plan. Tokoyami and Hagakure had a repetitive strategy: Blind, advance, attack using Dark Shadow. Aizawa had fallen into step with their movements. The two students seemed to be trying to figure out something knew as they struck at the teacher. While Midoriya and Uraraka fell silently falling leaves, Tokoyami was carrying out the 'attack' step. Aizawa dodged in the expected way, almost boringly rote. Maybe Aizawa just wasn't concerned about it. Why could that be…

Then suddenly, he realized.

Mr. Aizawa hadn't mentioned a time limit, but of course, there was one. And that very time ran out just as Midoriya and Uraraka tackled Aizawa to the ground.

"Aw man!" Hagakure sighed and Midoriya supposed that she slumped to the ground for her gloves hit the dirt.

"That sucked," Mina threw herself across the bed in Yaomomo's room just after school ended. "We got caught in an actual spider web of tape. We were the flies. Sero and Sato were like… monster spiders."

Hagakure laughed.

"Tokoyami and I were so close to getting Mr. Aizawa!" she nudged Ochaco with her shoulder, "and then Ochaco dropped out of the sky like an acrobat!"

Ochaco blushed. It was Deku's plan, anyway.

"Has anyone been asked to the dance yet?" Kyoka suddenly asked. She had slid down in a corner as soon as all the girls entered the room. A few looked down, pink hues entering their cheeks.

"I have," Yaomomo was the first to admit. "Todoroki-"

"Hah! Knew it!" Mina exclaimed jumping up from the bed. "Mineta owes me his lunch money!"

Yaomomo's gaze fell onto the floor, she was probably regretting saying anything. Kyoka let out a small sigh of relief.

"Kaminari asked me during training," she said quietly.

"Kaminari's alright," Ochaco mused, "Did you say yes?"

Kyoka nodded. The girls clapped.

"What about you, Ochaco? Has your knight in shining green armor asked you to dance?" Mina wore a smug smile. Ochaco returned it with a glare. Mina looked away.

"I have to do something," Ochaco said. She stood and exited the room, closing the door and learning up against the cool surface. The thing had been in the back of her mind all day. She had barely slept the night before worrying about it. She wasn't going to fess up that she made the heart or explain that it was Mina's doing on the note. It was true anyway. Truth but without all the theatrics that Mina included. Ochaco stepped swiftly down the hallway toward the elevator. She knew the boys were in the common room playing games. She was going to spy.


	12. Part 11

Kaminari patted Midoriya lightly on the head and smiled.

"Guess what Midoriya?" he said. Midoriya didn't want to guess but he asked regardless.

"What?"

"We know who it is that sent you that box!"

Midoriya jumped out of his chair so high that his head almost went through the ceiling.

"You- how did- what??!" he spluttered, trying to read Kaminari's grin. The other boys were starting to gather and they were smiling as well.

"Yeah, dude it's pretty obvious," Kirishima chirped.

"If it's so obvious then why did you make us test the girls?" Midoriya asked Kaminari. The electric boy scoffed.

"Just to make sure,"

"She really likes you, Midoriya. It's hard to believe you didn't notice," Todoroki said.

"Kinda sad,"

"Oh yeah,"

"You just block out everything not related to becoming a number one hero, huh?"

"Just tell him who it is already," somewhere past the crowd came Bakugo's familiar growl. Midoriya was almost glad to hear it working in his favor this time instead of the usual insults.

Everyone went quiet. Kaminari opened his mouth to speak.

"One hour until the dance, get your partners and get dressed up!" Aizawa yelled from the doorway. "Now." he added. The crowd of boys immediately dispersed with looks of sympathy for Midoriya. The boy had half a mind to just scream at them to tell him. The curiosity burned every inch of his body. He stood silently on the armchair even when everyone had left the room. He went through his mind, trying to think of someone who could've written the letter and made the heart. Maybe… No, they were only friends…

"Deku?" the soft call made him start. How long had she been there?

"O-Oh, hey Uraraka!"

"What are you doing just standing there?" Uraraka asked, coming into view.

"Ummm…"

"It's OK. Don't answer,"

Uraraka sat on the arm of the chair and looked up at Midoriya.

"Do you maybe want to go to the dance… with me?" She asked hesitantly before adding quickly, "I mean, as friends! Of course! Why would I- I mean… Yeah, as friends!"

Midoriya didn't notice then that his heart was pounding quickly. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I get it… Sorry…" Uraraka sighed. She started to slide off the chair but Midoriya, in a moment of thoughtlessness, grabbed her arm.

"Yes," he blurted. "Yeah, let's go. As friends,"

Uraraka almost instantly brightened.

"Alright! Cool, I'll see you in a bit!" she bubbled happily.

"See you in a bit,"

As Midoriya ran to his room to get ready, a warm feeling spread all throughout him. It made him feel almost exclusively happy. It made him calm. What that feeling might be, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he liked it.


	13. Part 12

**OMIGOSH IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG AHAHAHA i just got waaaaay distracted. watched hetalia and noragami, got bsd coming out left and right... welp uh heres another part!**

Ochaco slammed her door shut. She slid down the cool wood until she could feel solid floor underneath of her. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the light. The only thing she could think of was Deku. Deku saying yes. Even if it was just as friends. The other boys would have revealed it anyway. She thanked every god she could think of for Mr. Aizawa's amazing timing.

That was when she realized that she had been hiding her breath.

She let it out in a heaving sigh and sat on the floor for a few minutes, panting. Then, commanding herself to stand, she took to the closet and tried to find a nice dress.

There was one. One that she had worn when she was a bit younger. She wore it to the opening of a building that took many years to complete. Her mother had called her radiant in that dress. And she had been. And she will be again.

Ochaco slipped on the silky blue dress. It still fit perfectly. She tied the silver sash into a bow that rested on her tailbone and pulled one side of her hair back in the small, shiny butterfly clip that went with the dress. It cost a lot to buy but they had had enough for it after her father got the check for the building.

It took about half an hour to get fully ready, with all the makeup putting on, then taking off, and then putting back on again. She wanted to look perfect. This wasn't usually an ambition of hers but tonight was different.

Just as she had finished completely, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" She hollered. Kyoka stepped inside.

"Hey, Ochaco, we are going to head ou- holy shit,"

"What?" Ochaco asked. Kyoka was staring at her, eyes wide as saucers.

"Ochaco, you look incredible!" the girl cried out.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Ochaco mused. Kyoka wore a simple black dress that poofed up around the bottom, hot pink lace looping on the edges. Her hair was in a bun (probably Yaomomo's work) and it looked like she was wearing a bit of makeup. She blushed at Ochaco's compliment and folded her arms.

"Well, we're heading out. Mr. Aizawa told me to come get you,"

"I'm the last one?" Ochaco asked, feeling a pang of regret for making the others wait. Kyoka nodded.

"C'mon," she said. Ochaco followed her out.

In the living room waited eighteen dressed up teenagers, fidgeting uncomfortably next to a partner. A couple were in groups of three. They all turned at the sound of Ochaco's and Kyoka's footsteps. Some seemed just as in awe at Ochaco's look as Kyoka had. Deku looked like he was about to pass out. His face reddened the moment Ochaco met his eyes. She waved to him and smiled when he blushed harder. As she approached her platonic dance partner, she could feel her own cheeks growing warm. She stood next to him as Mr. Aizawa came to the front of the group looking painfully sharp.

"Think he's got a date?" Mina whispered with a wink. Ochaco giggled a bit, mainly out of anxiety.

"Alright everyone," the teacher began, "single file, let's be mature about this."

Mr. Aizawa opened the front doors and led the class out. It was dark out already but the sidewalk was lit up with little pink lanterns. Ochaco made a note to ask Mr. Aizawa where they were bought. The U.A building looked like a tower of ice in the moonlight, shining gracefully on the ground. The class stepped inside the front doors and were directed down a hallway. In due time the group emerged through a curtain red streamers taped to a doorway and into a large room teeming with dressed up students and music blaring from supersized speakers. The majority of the class hovered by the entrance, not entirely sure what to do, until Tetsutetsu and Kendo from 1-B strode over and coaxed them into the crowds. Ochaco lost sight of Deku and was forced upstream with the rest of them.

"Hey, Uraraka!"

Ochaco turned to see Kirishima walking shyly up to her.

"What's up Kirishima?" she asked.

"I want your opinion on something," he replied glancing at something for a moment. Ochaco turned her head to where he had glanced but only saw Bakugo leaning against the wall of the room.

"What?"

"It's about someone… a- a love interest I guess you could call it…"

Ochaco perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Spill the tea!"

"I was wondering… what are your thoughts on Bakugo?"


	14. Final Part

**LAST PART FELLAS UNLESS YOU WANT LIKE AN ePiLoGuE but eh we done now it only took fOuR mOnThS**

Midoriya wandered aimlessly through the sea of kids in some attempt to oriente himself. He passed Todoroki and Yaoyorozu who were talking intently. Their hands were laced together. He made his way to the DJ booth where, as expected, Present Mic stood at the turntable looking thing. Mr. Aizawa hung around behind him. Some class B kids sat on the edge of the stage chatting. Midoriya fled to the wall and started to trek back to the entrance. Then there was Kacchan. Perfect. Midoriya came up to his side, thinking he was asleep at first since his eyes were closed.

"Kacchan?" he squeaked carefully.

"What do you want now, Deku?" Midoriya recoiled slightly at the venom in Bakugo's voice. Not asleep. Midoriya gulped and straightened up, preparing to ask the question that had stuck in the back of his mind.

"Why did you try to attack me during the training exercise?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Bakugo growled.

"Well, you don't usually attack without a reason, I know that. I just wanted to know why,"

Bakugo scoffed and glanced away from the small green haired boy, looking out into the dance floor. Midoriya followed his eyes, landing on Kirishima who was playful nudging Uraraka and pointing a finger gun at Sero.

"Because I know for a fact you have the hots for pink cheeks over there, even though you might not realize it, and you had a good chance to ask her out but you didn't take it. And now you two are frolicking around as 'friends'," now glaring back at Midoriya, Bakugo smiled. It wasn't a malevolent smile. It was more of a crafty grin, or something rambunctious.

"And that pissed me off, Deku."

Midoriya stared speechlessly at his childhood friend, who then pushed off of the wall and started to stride away.

"Where are you going?" Midoriya managed to call out before Bakugo was out of reach from his voice.

"None of your fucking business," he snapped. But Midoriya saw where he was heading. He was going over to the boy with spiked red hair. Midoriya smiled at the back of explosion boy's head and began to walk off in a similar direction. Though, he was not heading for Kirishima, rather he was heading for the cute girl next to him named Ochaco Uraraka.


	15. Small Epilogue For You Guys

"Deku! Come on, we're going to be late!"

"One second, Ochaco! I can't find my shoes."

Ochaco sighed and shook her head, though she couldn't help but smile.

"You mean the big red ones? They're down here!"

Deku thudded down the stairs, slipping on the last one and crashing onto the floor. He yelped in pain. Ochaco chuckled behind her hand and tossed the pair of overly-large red shoes at him. Instead of hitting him on the head like they would have if Ochaco hadn't activated her quirk, they gently floated over him. Deku snatched them out of the air as Ochaco released her anti-gravitational power. He pulled on the shoes with ease and tied the laces before jumping up off the floor and practically skipping over to the brunette by the door.  
"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Ochaco asked, taking Deku's hands in hers. "You haven't seen Katsuki in a while..."

"Of course I want to do this!" Deku chirped, "A double date will be fun."

Ochaco smiled and gave Deku a quick kiss. "Alright, let's go."

She opened the front door of the quaint home she shared with her boyfriend and stepped into the noon sunshine. Deku linked arms with her as they strode to their single car. Deku broke off to open the driver's side door and slide in while Ochaco took to the passenger seat. The small café the four adults had chosen together (well, Katsuki didn't really help, he just agreed to whatever Eijiro suggested) was a three-minute drive from the house and Ochaco and Deku spent that time in anxious silence. Eijiro had assured them that Katsuki was less of a hot-head, much more patient then he was in high school, but Ochaco still worried that he and Deku might get into a fight somehow. Of course, she knew this wouldn't happen, but she couldn't help but worry.  
Deku parked the car across the street from café. Ochaco peered out her window and easily spotted the two boys sitting at an outside table. She popped open the door and stumbled across the road, waving her hand in the air.  
"Hey! Eijiro, Katsuki!" She called. Eijiro looked up immediately, smiling and waving back while Katsuki muttered something to himself, ignoring Ochaco completely.

"Thanks for coming guys," Ejiro said once Deku and Ochaco had settled at the table, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, a few months." Deku nodded with a laugh.

"Eight," Katsuki muttered. "It's been eight months."

"Er...Yep. Not since your wedding."

Ochaco sensed some tension growing so she decided to switch the subject.

"So, how's Elena?" She asked. After Katsuki and Eijiro got married, they decided to adopt a daughter. Elena was six years old when the two found her, and she had lived in her home country of Romania for several years until her mother went to Japan and left her there. Eijiro loved her immediately, and Katsuki loved Eijiro, so they settled down into an actual house (as opposed to the apartment they had been living in) and adopted her.

"Oh, she's awesome! Super popular in school and her quirk is developing strongly." Eijiro answered in an instant. Did he have that rehearsed? "And guess what she wants to be for Halloween this year!"

"Uh... A superhero?" Deku exchanged a glance with Ochaco and shrugged. Katsuki scoffed.

"She's not a stereotypical loser, Deku," He growled, "She wants to be a vampire."

...

"'She's not a stereotypical loser', huh? Aren't vampires..."  
Katsuki threw a plastic straw at Deku before he could finish. "Are you calling my daughter a loser, Mr. Number One Hero?"

Deku squeaked and shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, no! Of course not! I was just-"

"Hey, nerd, I'm joking."

"Y-You were joking?"

Katsuki laughed. He _laughed_. It was a pleasant laugh, his facial features were relaxed, and he was calm. Ochaco was in shock. He really had changed.

"But if you do it again, I will kill you."

Or not. Still better than in high school. Suddenly, the flash of a camera turned the four adults attention to the sidewalk.

"Look! Isn't that Pro-Hero Uravity?"

"Ah! It's Red Riot and Ground Zero!"

"Wait...Is that the number one hero? Deku!"

A group of teenagers was gathered a few feet away from their table, talking in excited voices. The one that had snapped the photo looked incredibly embarrassed. Katsuki started to rise from the table, with a furious expression on his face. Eijiro quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Meet at our place later?" Deku and Ochaco nodded at the suggestion and the four ran in different directions, both pairs chased by fans wanting autographs. It was sweet, but Ochaco kind of wished they could go out in public without being bombarded. I mean, they weren't even in their Hero Costumes and people recognized them. Ochacoo sighed to herself and smiled.

It didn't really matter. As long as she was with Izuku Midoriya for the rest of her life, nothing else mattered.

A/N _I hope this is an adequate epilogue for you guys! Sorry if they're a bit OOC (as always haha) I've been pretty distracted with several other fanfics lol. I also haven't watched MHA in a suuuuuper long time. I hope you enjoyed kiddos, have a lovely day! Now I'm off to IKEA to get lost forever and ever and never leave. Ever._


End file.
